Mermaid
by astral knight
Summary: Laurel Wakefield wants nothing more than to start anew on land. But as she makes new friends, as well as enemies, adventures of two different worlds collide. Witness the revelations of destinies years in the making and what it means to be a mermaid...
1. Chapter 1, Over the Surface

**Mermaid**

Disclaimer: I do not own any ideas originally created by Warner Bros. or Aaron Spelling. All ideas previously created by the people behind "Charmed" are theirs. All other characters, settings, etc. belong to me.

A/N: This story is an extension of Charmed, still in its universe, but is focused on a young mermaid and her new life on land. However, she is, indeed, different than other mermaids. And this development is exposed in due time. It takes place present time, 4 years after the series finale. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy. Please R&R!

**Chapter 1: Over the Surface**

Water. To her, it was a beautiful thing, to feel the cool embrace of her home, and her heart. All her life she had known the rush of the tides, the sounds of the deep, the knowledge of her surroundings; what others called mysterious had no secrets for her. All this time, she just swam. Her birthright gave her the ability to swim so beautifully, with such a grace that no mere mortal had. For she was different, oh yes, she was indeed. She was so different she wished to start anew…on land, no less. It was just unusual though, for someone like her to live above surface. She has heard the stories, the rumors, and the facts. Yet, she is ever so intrigued by it, which was why she wanted…needed to do this.

Now there she stood.

Laurel surveyed her surroundings. The setting sun was casting a golden glow on not only the beach, but here bare body as well. She smoothed her damp blonde locks to her already soaked body. She gazed at a house just a couple of feet away. A smile spread across her face as the glass back door slid open and a familiar face stepped onto the balcony. She had been wearing a white tank top with a sandy flowing skirt reaching her ankles and wooded sandals. The house owner ran to Laurel and embraced her late visitor as if she was family. Laurel's chilled body began to warm up from the embrace.

"I'm here," Laurel squealed.

"You're naked!" her friend replied, breaking the hold. Her clothes were a little damp from coming into contact with Laurel's likewise wet skin, but she didn't mind. Laurel vibrated as her teeth tapped on each other.

Laurel went on in sheer delight, "I didn't think I could, but I did it!" All the young woman could do is smile at her best friend, seeing how far she had come. Their grins had said it all.

"Come, come in!" Hand in hand, the duo began the walk up to their new home.

(-o-)

Olivia Irving had grabbed her spare mesh sponge from her closet. Her long brown locks swung side to side from its ponytail as she paced down the hall towards the bathroom. She knocked on the ivory door, respecting her new roommate's privacy.

"Come in." came the muffled reply. She turned the brass knob and gently pushed the door to reveal Laurel Wakefield lounging in the bathtub. Her hair was smothered with lavender shampoo. Her chest was covered with two twin sets of golden scales. And her lower half…her lower half was wrapped in a collection of golden scales, ending over the tub's edge in a fish tail that thumped against it now and again. This was who she was, who she had always been - a mermaid.

"I thought you might want this," Olivia offered, extending her arm to give Laurel the sponge.

"Nice. Thanks," Laurel said, taking the mesh ball and covering it with Olivia's body wash. She dipped the sponge underneath the surface of the water and began to massage herself with it. Olivia had taken a nearby stool and sat on it, watching the mermaid bathe.

"Yeah, I didn't want to say anything, but you smelled a bit…funky." Olivia joked. Laurel dug both hands underwater and splashed Olivia in the face.

"Mean!" Laurel retorted. She giggled to herself and relaxed back against the tub, continuing to soak.

"So…you're out of water. How does it feel?" Olivia curiously asked. She had wondered how her friend would adapt. It wouldn't be easy.

"It's different," Laurel covered the sponge with more soap. "It's something completely new. Swimming around for so long, the Seven Seas all look alike to me. But I'm free, you know? I can start an adventure. I can stretch my legs!" Laurel cheered, splashing her tail in the tub. The duo both giggled in glee.

"Well hurry up. We're going out. It's gonna be your first official night in town," Olivia stated, getting up from her stool.

"What?!" Laurel protested. She sat up with a quizzical look on her face.

"It'll be fun, I promise. Besides, I told some friends that you were coming," Olivia said as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Wait, I can't just go _out_. I'm barely settled _in_!" Laurel retorted. Olivia turned on her heels back towards the tub and the mythical woman sitting in it.

"Laurel, you said you wanted to start over, to have a new life. Well, this is it. Just reach out and grab it." Olivia explained, crossing her arms under chest.

Olivia was being so pushy because she loved Laurel. They had been best friends since that night, all those years ago, and they'd both since come to accept the other for who she were. For Olivia was no ordinary woman either: she was a witch.

"Can't the rest of my life start tomorrow?" Laurel asked in a whiny voice. Olivia was beat.

"Fine. But tomorrow, we're going out," the witch deadpanned. A small smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth at seeing the relief on her friend's face.

"Thank you. I love you!" Laurel smiled.

"Whatever you say, Ariel," Olivia joked.

"Who?" Laurel frowned. Olivia giggled to herself and shook her head.

"Never mind."


	2. Chapter 2, Sunset Intrigue

**Mermaid**

**Chapter 2: Sunset Intrigue**

_A night of jovial discovery turns into a supernatural mystery…_

Sunset Grill and Bar was certainly a hot spot in Santa Monica, California. A place that loved to welcome new people, it had no problem with going the extra distance. It was also an edgy, modern place for some of the west coast's best. And though Olivia was a regular there, she always wanted to arrive in style. However, much to the witch's dismay, Laurel wanted to _walk_ the fifteen blocks. It was about a fifteen to twenty minutes' walk, but Laurel didn't mind. She needed to get used to the feeling of walking on ground…again.

But the tag team looked just as good. Olivia arrived in a glittery gold and coal dress, her matching heels clicking and clacking on the black marble. Lucky for Laurel, Olivia was her size, so she was able to raid her flawless closet. Laurel dropped in on the scene with a simple yet chic black silk dress, with twin spaghetti straps and a flowing end over her knees.

The first floor of Sunset was pretty calm and collected as various customers were chatting and devouring their well prepared food. The mermaid followed as Olivia led them up a glass flight of stairs to a narrow hallway with a wide arch. Inside the next room was a crowded dance floor filled with an array of characters swaying their hips and jumping to the beat of the music. Laurel couldn't help but smile glancing at all these people having so much fun.

_This is what I need, this…,_Laurel thought to herself.

"Come on," Olivia guided. The two walked hand in hand around the dance floor where the mermaid saw Olivia wave to the DJ. His body and chest was bumping and locking to the beat as well. He flashed the two a wide smile and continued on. Olivia sat on her regular seat in front of the steel bar and slapped the next leather chair twice, indicating Laurel to sit there.

"You like it?" Olivia asked. She wanted to know how her new roommate liked her favorite hangout.

"I love it," Laurel shouted, attempting to boom over the music. The bartender turned around to greet the two of them.

"Livvi! How's it hanging?!" the bartender greeted the Wiccan, sweetly pecking her on the cheek. He grabbed his cloth and began to wipe the beer garden around him. He was wearing the basic employee uniform: a white button-up with an onyx vest over it and a black tie to match.

"No complaints. This is my friend! Laurel, this is Sydney. Syd, this is Laurel. She's a real good friend of mine," Olivia introduced. Sydney McIntyre softly shook the mermaid's hand. His face was lightly tanned, his sandy beige hair had been slicked back to reveal his light green eyes and his soft gaze bore into Laurel.

"Hi. Nice to meet you," he gently said. Laurel had barely heard him over the music, but she couldn't stop smiling at him.

"Yeah," she obliviously said.

"Hey Romeo, how about a drink?!" Olivia asked impatiently. Sydney quickly snapped out of his staring and turned back to his old friend.

"Oh…sorry. The usual?" Sydney asked. Olivia nodded wearily, concerned for his state of mind.

"How about you?" Sydney asked. Laurel thought of something she had heard a while ago from an "upper- lander", as she had called them.

"Surprise me," Laurel echoed. Olivia arched her eyebrow at her with a sly smile of her own. Sydney blushed at the bar. He took one last glance at Laurel and turned around to mix the drinks.

"He seems nice," Laurel stated. The bartender overheard the comment and a light smile split his face.

"Yeah, he's cool. You know how to dance?" Olivia asked. Laurel turned back to the dance floor. A different song had started playing, so the club goers were now dancing more sensually and erotically than during the last song.

"Not really, no," Laurel answered, still observing the show.

"Remind me later, I'm going to have to teach you how to fist pump." Olivia nodded, displaying a short preview of the dance. The mythical woman simply giggled at the witch.

Olivia turned back around to her drink that was just placed on the bar; vodka mixed with a berry flavoring on the rocks. Sydney gave Laurel the same.

"You're gonna love it," Olivia assured. Laurel lifted the glass cup to her lips as she watched Sydney spread into a smile. She tasted the tangy beverage and felt a rush of coolness that reminded her all too much of the sea. The two watched in awe as Laurel chugged the entire glass in one sitting. She slammed the glass back on the bar and lightly burped to herself.

"Tasty," she simply said, smacking her tongue to the roof of her mouth. The witch and bartender shared a moment of laughter as Laurel's cheeks turned pink.

"I'm glad you liked it," Sydney said. Laurel grinned at the bartender, and then turned back to the performers on the dance floor as Olivia sipped her drink through a small red straw.

It was then that she noticed half of the dance floor scattered back downstairs to the restaurant while the other half just stood around in confusion. Laurel finally realized how loud the music was. The three turned to see the disc jockey approaching them.

"Hey Syd, you know what's going on?" the newcomer asked. He had light caramel skin, the layered muscles on his arms exposed via his white tank top. His big brown eyes were furrowed in confusion, not even acknowledging the mermaid's presence.

"Dude, I have no idea," Sydney answered.

Olivia clenched Laurel's hand and sped through the dance floor. Laurel took one final look at the cute bartender and DJ, to see Sydney had a disappointed look on his face.

Their heels echoed down the glass steps and clicked through the restaurant. As they both left Sunset, they noticed a group of the same clubbers crowded around the dark alley several feet next to them. The nosy little witch attempted to push through the crowd, trying to find out what was with all the commotion. She squealed in disappointed, when she found her efforts to be vain.

"Why don't you…" Laurel had quickly swayed her torso side to side, indicating Olivia's power of invisibility.

"I think that _might_ be considered personal gain," Olivia replied, spitting the last two words out her mouth.

"Let me try," Laurel offered. Olivia's mouth tugged at both ends, widening into her stunning smile.

"Go for it," she accepted. Laurel began to push and slide through the mass of people, her agility making it cake to storm pass them. Some of them even fallen to the pavement.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Coming through. Move!"

As she finally made it to the front, what she saw was of the unexpected.

A young woman was kneeling, talking frantically on her Blackberry, over another woman lying on the ground, her mouth agape. Her chest appeared to have been gouged out. Blood pumped out through her t-shirt and formed an ever expanding puddle. To others this was certainly unnatural. But to Laurel, it was all too common, even underwater.

_My guess, _Laurel thought. _Upper level demon killed a witch with an energy ball. So original._


	3. Chapter 3, Into the Underworld

**Mermaid**

**Chapter 3: Into the Underworld**

_Fatal acts are done and unknown destinies are unveiled…_

He was on fire. His entire body was a column of flames licking at his skin. This was a new feeling. It was beautiful and scary all at the same time. But it was a part of him, nonetheless. And he was where he belonged…at least where he should belong, anyways. Once the fire finally died down, the figure next to him started pacing down these wide caves. He noticed demons of all shades and sizes talking amongst themselves, their glares making him feel unwelcome here. He simply shrugged it off and stared at the floor as he walked.

The young firestarter had been following Phoenix. Unlike him, the demon was walking with such confidence and character… It was something he had lost recently, but finally found again as of tonight. He'd always been one to take charge. He was the kind of demon who could do more mental and emotional harm than physical, even with his hell-given abilities. And demons, if nothing else, respected him for that. His ice blue eyes shot back and forth, ready to torch anyone who even looked at him wrong. All the scared young man behind him did was walk with his head down.

"You walk with your head up around here," Phoenix calmly stated, not even sparing him a glance.

"Sorry," the young man quickly replied. He noticed that he was getting muck all over his Air Forces - why he decided to bring them down to God knows where, he would never know.

The two paced down a hallway, which had become a hall with grime-filled tiles. The firestarter noticed a room next to him, the door missing. Inside, a demon was hanging from his wrists, the chains in fierce knots. A femme fatal demon was carving and slicing his flesh, and had apparently been up to it for a while. The young man stood in place as he heard the muffled howls from the tortured demon.

"You shouldn't have crossed us, falling for a _witch_," the merciless she-demon snorted, spitting on his face at the last word. "Don't worry about your little bitch; she's been taken care of quite well." She noticed the firestarter standing in the frame. She simply gave him a wink of the eye and plunged her blade through the demon's bloodied chest. He watched the demon as he went up in a fiery blaze, leaving the chains to be swung back and forth from his vanquish.

Devin Blaze – he always preferred to be called Blaze for some reason - was now breathing heavily. This was a side to this world he was only now discovering. All he had the strength to do was glare at this demon and the space where her victim died.

"Welcome to the Underworld, baby," the demon greeted. Blaze left the threshold to see Phoenix standing in his path.

"Phoenix, I…," he began, but he was at an utter loss for words.

"I know. It's creepy," Phoenix picked up. Blaze then dropped his head, trying not to get emotional.

"How does it feel," he asked, staring at the ground. The mentor demon frowned at his student. "When you kill…when you take a life…how does it feel?"

Blaze always had a desperate need for answers. Whenever he found out that didn't know something, he'd be on the Internet the next second, or his nose would be deep within a book with a possible answer. And because this was all too new to him, he needed to know. If he was really going to follow him, he needed to know. Phoenix pointed his head down the hall. The two continued on their path.

"My first kill," Phoenix smiled, remembering that memory quite fondly. "It wasn't that bad, actually." Blaze shot his head up in utter disgust.

"I mean, I guess the humor in it kinda took away from the 'oh my God, I just killed somebody' feeling. She was trying to get away, but she tripped over a garbage can lid. It's a 'you had to be there' moment." Blaze dropped his head back to the floor.

"But, it's kill or be killed down here. And you get so caught up in the adrenaline that it clouds over your thinking. But you think a lot. So with you being a whiny virgin who's not even old enough to drink," Phoenix stated - Blaze pouted at his superior - "I'm willing to bet that you just may throw up when it comes down to it."

"I won't throw up," he defended himself.

"Oh, really?" Phoenix questioned. The firestarter kept his gaze locked with the demon's.

"We'll see." They were now in a cavern deep within the shadows of the Underworld. They both heard quiet sobs coming from a broken woman cradling herself in the corner. In the middle of the room, a warlock was pulling a tight black tee over his cut abs.

"Oh please, shut up. I wasn't _that_ bad," the satisfied warlock simply said. Those last words caused a wave of cries to echo around the spacious room. He turned around to see Phoenix and Blaze standing in the room.

"Kane, must you always have it so dark in here?" Phoenix asked. Kane grinned at the two.

"You know I like it with the lights off." He started towards the duo, studying Phoenix's protégé; his hazel hair was in an army cut, a white t-shirt hugging his torso, and was standing with baby blue tight fit jeans. Blaze had the puppy boy face, his big brown eyes studying the woman with such intent. His now fierce gaze switched to the man in front of him, standing with such a cocky attitude, it made him sick.

"So…what, are you trying to be Underworld's Next Top Model or something," Kane snickered. The firestarter frowned at his clothes, then back at the warlock.

"Look better than you," he retorted. Kane raised his eyebrows at him. The warlock was clad in gray worn out jeans and combat boots. He ran his pale hand through his short brown locks, his emerald eyes locked on the kid. The woman's sobs were now in a low moan, trying to hold herself together.

"Ooh…good one," Phoenix sarcastically joked, rolling his eyes at the two.

"Whatever." Kane turned his attention to the demon. "You kill her?"

"Of course I killed her," Phoenix proudly answered, "she goes to that stupid nightclub every other night." Kane half heartily chuckled at his little quip.

"So, what's with him," the warlock curiously asked. "Is this about the fish bitch that got away?"

"No, it isn't," Phoenix fiercely hissed, which finally silenced the witch in the corner.

"Fish bitch," Blaze repeated questionably.

"Apparently, a _mermaid_ helped vanquish his brother." Blaze looked up to Phoenix. A solemn look was shown on his face. "Which reminds me: we need to chat whenever you get the chance. Aurora thinks there may be more in store for not only us, but for her as well," Kane stated. Phoenix nodded, his mind still lingering on his brother.

Blaze could see the man he had come to know for so long was determined to do something. But what it was, he had no idea.

"I'm sorry," the firestarter offered.

"I don't need your pity, thanks." He began to pace around the room. "This is bigger than her... this is bigger than Nomed. Hell, this is bigger than the Source's throne. This is about the rebirth of the Underworld."

"Yes," Kane grinned, "and that explains why Mr. Homecoming is here."

"He's a firestarter," Phoenix sneered. The warlock's smile quickly faded, as he glared at Blaze. At that point, the young man felt odd. That was only the second time anyone had ever called him that. Obviously, it meant someone who started fires. But it couldn't be much more than that, right? He now had high expectations of himself, that he was meant for something more. But what?

"There's only thirteen…twelve of them left," Kane stated, remembering the firestarter who was killed by her own sister just several years ago; a tragedy, indeed.

"I know. Here's one of them." Blaze stared at the warlock, sensing his view towards him might change. Surprisingly, he stuck out his hand to him.

"The name's Kane," he finally greeted. Blaze kept his solemn face and took his cold, rough hand.

"Devin…Devin Blaze," he introduced. Kane snickered at his surname.

"Blaze…it fits you." He took his hand back and slowly walked towards the witch in the corner. "Well then…let's prove it."

He leaned over and hauled her up by her dark midnight locks. The defenseless witch cried out as the filthy blanket covering her fell back to the floor, exposing her nude body. The squeamish firestarter threw his hand over his mouth, glaring at the inhuman damage. She had various bloody ribbons of four running down her legs and waist, her face an array of bruises and cuts, and her contorted expression only making the image just unbearable to look at. And yet he just couldn't look away.

"Kill her," Kane simply ordered, as if there was nothing to it, as if it was as natural as telling someone your name.

"Kane," Phoenix warned. "Don't."

"Trust me; the sweets of this corn are long gone. Now burn the cob," Kane playfully paraphrased. Blaze simply shook his head, still glaring at the woman.

"No," he finally answered. Kane's face of pleasure turned into a face of disappointment.

"Just set the bitch on fire. There's nothing to it," he went on. He heard the witch whimper at him.

"Shut up," the firestarter whispered.

"DO IT!" Kane's face was now of pure rage. "What? You scared now, little man?"

"I said shut up," Blaze repeated. He didn't realize it, but a small flicker went up in front of him.

"You can't even start a fire? Fine…that's okay. Just run home to mommy, 'kay kiddo?" the warlock sneered. The young man locked his eyes shut.

_It's okay_, Blaze thought, _he doesn't know_. A globe of fire had grown into itself, unknown to its creator.

_He's almost there_, Phoenix thought, _just a little more_.

"Or is she already six feet under by now?" Kane finished.

_That did it_.

"I SAID SHUT UP," Blaze roared, his tears and anger choking his voice. The fire was pushed into the witch held all this time. Blaze finally opened his eyes to see the woman finally finding peace with her lover as she was consumed by his very own flames. Kane let go of her moist locks as she finally imploded. The trio simply stood there in sheer amazement.

Blaze felt the tears and pain – was it tears and pain? - choke his throat as he doubled over. Before he knew it, he released his bowels and vomited on the deceased witch's scorch mark.

"Aw, sick." Kane applauded, patting the firestarter on his back.

Phoenix merely shook his head, his emotions a mix of amazement…and fear. "Told you so."

(-o-)

Phoenix had dropped Blaze off in his cavern for a while. This matter was very important to him and it was something that had to be kept between him and Kane. Phoenix had returned to Kane's "layer" of sorts. The warlock had been waiting for his good friend for a while.

"So…what is it?" the impatient demon questioned. Kane took in a deep breath through his pointed nose, not knowing how to word all of this.

"She's our end," Kane simply said. Phoenix shot him a quizzical look.

"What do you mean, "she's" our end'?"

"The Sea Gods…they have plans for her. The mermaid isn't like other mermaids. She's…different, special," Kane explained as he began to pace around the cave. "Supposedly, she has a 'higher calling' on land. They need her. They gotta know about our plans. You know as well as I do that since the Triad was finally vanquished, things are getting very quiet around here. And they're getting suspicious. You could only go so long without any major demon activity above ground."

Phoenix held a solemn face. "So, what are you saying? That there's a chance that…we may fail…?" Kane looked to the floor, unable to keep a steady gaze with the cold eyed demon. Phoenix shook his head in fear. "This can't be happening. We've worked too damn hard for that half breed to come and screw it all up!" He was practically livid. His face had become a light crimson.

"I didn't say we were going to lose. She's just someone to take seriously," Kane began, stepping over the vomit covered scorch mark. "Come on, you said it yourself; the Underworld's in a renaissance. New breeds are being formed, we're makings factions by the dozens, and we have a firestarter," Kane reassured. He walked towards him and threw his arm around his friend's shoulder. "With you here…we can't lose."

Phoenix's cold eyes were fixed on the wall, thinking about his plan. Going for the throne would be too common. Every demon would be after him. It'd be mayhem. They needed to create an environment with no dictators, whatsoever. Every being down here was equal. And _all _of them would rise to power or _none_ of them would. Phoenix nodded at his faction partner, knowing that this would be war.

"We won't."


	4. Chapter 4, A Cross in Our Roads

**Mermaid **

**Chapter 4: A Cross in Our Roads **

_The point where their roads cross is where it all begins…_

Olivia first came into her powers on her 7th birthday. It was one of those beautiful summer nights where the heat of the blazing sun lingered at night. Her backyard was surrounded with fireflies, their bulbs lit up the darkness around her. She was in the middle of a game of Hide and Seek with her mother, Cassidy Linwood. Olivia ran as far away from her as she was allowed to. Her mother held her palms up to her eyes as she counted to 20. The young girl sunk to the blades of grass as she hid behind a wall of their house. She heard her mommy finish counting and begin to wander around the backyard. The witch-to-be heard those steps getting closer. She felt the anticipation build up as her mother closed in on her. Right when she was about to win the game, Olivia vanished. And yet she let out a gleeful squeal as she saw her mother. But Cassidy couldn't say the same for her daughter.

"Olivia?" her mommy said.

"You found me, you found me," Olivia stated, a delicate, playful voice coming from the space in front of the wall. Cassidy's eyes watered, not because of fear, but the strong sense of…pride. The pride she felt for her daughter was something else, because Olivia had inherited her mother's power.

As the years went by, Olivia learned more and more about her craft. Her mother would read the _Irving Book of Shadows_ to the young witch and her older sister, Mercy, as if it were a bedtime story. Every page was a memory, a story of how their family grew stronger each day. It's like her mother always said, "the book is an extension of you. As the book grows, so does the witch."

These fond thoughts of her mother lingered with her as she and Laurel paced down the quiet sidewalk. The street was very eerie, less crowded in the morning. It had been 2 days since the murder at Sunset. They thought they should give the police enough time to investigate and clear out. Olivia quickly paced down the sidewalk, her ponytail swinging side to side with every step. The witch was clad in an ash v-neck and black cargo pants with matching Converses. Her mermaid partner had borrowed her worn out jeans and white t-shirt. Her blonde hair was parted in two, braided over her shoulders.

"So, we're just going to look around to see if there's any clue to go on?" Laurel reminded. Olivia simply nodded; her friend's question just a faint ringing in her wandering mind.

"Yeah…maybe he might return to the scene or something." Olivia mumbled, almost to herself. Laurel gave a concerned look to her friend. This was only the 3rd time they had ever gone up against a demon together. She still wasn't used to seeing Olivia: Superwitch.

"You okay?" the mermaid asked. Olivia's distant train of thought finally broke.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Really." Olivia lied, faking a reassuring look to Laurel.

The duo had started through the alleyway, passing by dried blood on the concrete, making a shape resembling a torso with no head. Laurel and Olivia cautiously crossed through the alley to an open space behind Sunset – that was always closed this early in the morning – and a couple of old abandoned buildings around it. The witch had been equipped with a purse full of lower level vanquishing potions slung over her shoulder. Laurel studied her partner for a moment. There was a sense of anxiety written all over Olivia's face. Her eyes shot all around her setting, waiting for an attack. The mermaid's instincts told her something was up.

"Okay, what's going on with you, huh?" Laurel firmly asked. Surprised, Olivia gave her a look.

"What do you mean?" the witch asked. "I just told you, I'm fine."

"Uh, no, you're not." Laurel disagreed. She slowly walked towards her friend, concern written all over her face. "Livvi…talk to me." Olivia bowed her head, defeated. She felt her explanation rise in her chest, ready to come into the light.

"I'm scared, all right? I'm scared." Olivia confessed. Laurel softly shook her head in disbelief.

"What do you mean 'you're scared'? I've seen you vanquish lower level demons left and right. You help me vanquish Nomed. You are _not_ scared."

"Laurel, don't _tell_ me what I'm scared and not scared of, okay? When I first met you, you were just another innocent: some fish girl who was lost on land. And then I got to know you as Laurel, the mermaid…my best friend," Olivia's voice began to tremble, her fear caught in her throat.

"I've never had someone to protect before. I've either always had my family to fight for me, or I had myself. So I didn't have to worry about protecting a loved one. And I'm not saying that I don't care about my innocents because I do. But I don't love them. So if I make a wrong move…" Olivia paused. She began chipping her fingernails, fighting the urge to tear up. The mermaid moved up to the scared witch. She firmly placed her soft, long hands on the end of her shoulders.

"Olivia, listen to me," Laurel gently ordered. Olivia looked up. Her deep brown eyes were glossy, on the verge of crying. But she simply stared at her best friend; the one person who would make the strong Irving witch so…afraid, afraid of going head on against any demon of any form.

"You are…one of the strongest people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. I don't want you to choke up because you feel you have to protect me. I'll be perfectly fine. You just hold up your own and I'll do the same." Laurel finished. Olivia's throat was still choked up, so all she did was smile and give her best friend a reassuring nod.

"Oh, I'd love to see you try," a voice called out from the other end of the backspace. The duo looked to see a familiar demon standing near the brick abandoned building. Phoenix leaned onto the structure, his arms cockily crossed over his chest. He was currently giving them one of his signature cold gazes. Laurel let out a deep breath as she slowly moved towards him.

"You," she simple said. Olivia wiped the tears still in her eyes away and quickly walked to the side of her best friend, ready to go at it at any time.

"Here to join your brother?" Olivia asked. Her fierceness and confidence that couldn't be faked was slowly returning to her. Phoenix supported himself as he stood up against the witch and mermaid.

"Nah. I'm back for the sequel," the demon replied. He stared at the two who took his older brother away from him. And yet he kept his cool in front of them as if they were just another nuisance. His heart wanted to beat the living hell out of them. But his brain had told them otherwise. _Get the others; make them show you their powers. See what you're up against. You're going to need all the knowledge and resources you can get, my friend. Maybe, just maybe, they could vanquish the two bitches right here and now. Why not?_

"Yeah, we'll…all right. I can't think of a snippy comeback, so I'm just gonna come at you and see where that leads, 'kay?" Olivia solemnly said. Phoenix finally unfolded his arms and tucked them in his back pockets.

"All right. But," the demon began. "I brought some friends for part two."

And at that moment, three other lower level demons shimmered onto the scene, the trio of minions snickering and smirking in anticipation of a fight. Laurel and Olivia surveyed their opponents to see where to start. Olivia surprisingly smiled at Phoenix.

"Wow. Lower level demons? Is that all you got?" Olivia cockily asked. She quickly dug her hand in her potion purse and threw the first potion she could grab towards the bald, pale skinned demon. At the same time, he pitched a fireball in her direction, destroying the potion and its contents.

Laurel decided to take action. She dashed towards the second demon with olive skin and his temples shaved off, creating a wide Mohawk. The mermaid was incredibly fast underwater, even with the weight of her home's water pushing down on her. So whenever she is on land, she almost moves just as swiftly and gracefully then she would underwater. But the mermaid did her best movement in the deep end. At not even another second later, she threw three quick jabs to the demon's abdomens, only to be punched in the mouth by her opponent. She stumbled back, cursing under her breath. As her demon raised his hands, creating a fireball of his own, Laurel raised her hands over her face in defense. The mermaid heard a great rush of water as she lowered her hands to a great sight. The demon was submerged in a giant pillar of water, his fireball extinguished, his clothes flowing in the column of water, and the demon himself, swimming, trying to break free of the mermaid's hold on him. To his dismay, the rushing waves of the pillar prevented him from shimmering away from its clutches.

The mermaid, stunned, stared in awe at this sight.

"What the hell?" she murmured to herself as she slowly lowered her arms. The sight of him fighting in vain made her smile, seeing large air bubbles escape his mouth. She looked around to find her partner and how she was doing. She saw Phoenix leaning back against the wall, taking mental notes on her and Olivia. But to her satisfaction, she couldn't find the Irving witch anywhere. Instead, she found the third maroon haired demon fighting with nothing. His arms were swinging all over the place, as if trying to fight the air. It could honestly pass for a new dance. He then appeared to have been jabbed in the cheek.. The aggravated demon's shoulder length hair had glowed to a very bright orange, his emotions and frustrations clearly shown through his locks as he let out a raging yell.

"Show yourself, bitch!" the orange haired demon demanded. To his dismay, he received a quick toe kick to the abdomen. The first demon finally grabbed a hold to what appeared to be a small chunk of air. Olivia felt her ankle being tugged at aggressively. The three demons smiled as they could hear her struggling and hopping on one leg. The hairless demon rammed his free elbow to a spot in the air, but was really her kneecap. She gave a loud cry as he gave the ankle one giant tug, throwing the witch to the concrete. Olivia banged her head onto the pavement. A figure flickered on the floor, but finally faded to Olivia, her body completely visible on the floor. She was facing the entrance to the alleyway, though she didn't know where she was at the moment.

"Livvi!" Laurel shouted. She left her contained enemy behind and raced toward her best friend. She then saw Phoenix's hand aggressively push in her direction. The mermaid then felt a great push, making her stumble back several feet. As she bumped the back of her head on the floor, she saw water from the pillar race towards her face. Laurel felt a great shock run up her spine. The next thing she saw was nothing but gold.

"Crap," she cursed. She sat up as the world came back to focus to see all of her- Olivia's clothes gone. Her legs were now one giant gold tail and her chest was covered by matching patches of scales. She saw the demons double over in laughter as she uncontrollably flapped on the floor. Her face was such a rich color of red; she had never been so embarrassed in her life. Like any other fish, once she had felt a great rush of water or just left a body of it, she would flap just like her aquatic family would. It was only for several seconds, but it was enough to entertain the demons.

Olivia saw her friend attempt to crawl towards her, the mermaid's embarrassment not stopping her from helping her friend. She couldn't afford to let Olivia down. Not now. Oh, Laurel, Olivia thought to herself. The witch struggled to get up, but her body was always weaker the longer she stayed unseen. And the fact that her head was throbbing in pain didn't help her efforts one bit. But once she heard the loud crackling of an energy ball right behind her, reality sunk in.

"No," Olivia murmured to herself. And at that moment, she saw a puff of white smoke appear at the entrance. She saw a figure walk away from her means of transportation and towards Olivia and her demon. The brown haired witch only saw the figure's feminine legs, clothed in tight baby blue jeans and white track sneakers.

Olivia finally sat up, still hearing the cackling of the demon's energy ball. She had a clear view of a demon, barely moving in a pillar of water. But Laurel was gazing at the second witch. Her blonde hair was just beneath her shoulders, the spiky ends being cut and gelled. She was in a maroon shirt and a beige jacket. Her green eyes gave the demons a hard glare that rivaled Phoenix's. Olivia scrambled to her feet and out from in between the bald demon and Billie Jenkins.

"And just who in the hell are you?" the pale lower level demon hissed. Billie simply gave him a half hearted smirk.

"Doesn't matter. You're going to be dead in, like, seven seconds. So, hit me with your best shot," Billie egged on, not losing her cold glare for a single second. He sent his patiently waiting energy ball towards the blonde witch's way. Billie concentrated on the sphere and lifted her palm towards it. But the energy ball was sent above their heads and into the sky.

"Damn it," she muttered. She sent her other hand into the air and fiercely pulled it back down, her first hand still keeping a hold on it. And with that motion, it sent the airborne energy ball back to the scene in a zig zag motion. Nevertheless, the ball of electricity hit its creator, instantly vanquishing him at contact. Laurel looked back at her aquatic creation to see the demon with a shocked looked on his face and his eyes frozen open. The pillar, timing out, was finally destroyed, releasing the water to the ground and the drowned demon onto the pavement with a thud. The rushing tides collided with her body. She finally sat up and gazed at the situation right before her.

Olivia finally regained her stability and dug her fingers into her purse once more. She chucked another potion towards the emotional haired demon. He jumped out of the way, the potion causing an exploding sound as it shattered onto the brick structure. As the demon collided into Phoenix during his escape, the two demons fell to the floor. Billie seized the moment and took a hold of Olivia's hand and tugged it towards her direction.

"Come on," Billie ordered. The two witches ran to the mermaid, who grabbed a hold of the demon's shirt and rapidly punched the lifeless corpse.

"You don't _punch _women, douche bug! I've hoped you learned your lesson," Laurel shouted. She furiously licked her bottom lip, attempting to sooth the split and bloodied lip.

"Get off me!" Phoenix screamed. The upper level demon pushed the inferior demon off of him. Billie pulled out a potion, her thoughts concentrated on their home.

"Sweetie, _bag._ It's douche _bag_." Olivia corrected, her hand massaging her temple. Billie finally threw the potion to the floor. They were all consumed by a white puff of smoke. And just like that, the trio had escaped. Phoenix glared at the long haired demon. Petrified, the lower level demon quickly shimmered away from his superior's anger. But Phoenix quickly followed him through his own large flames.

Almost a minute after the scene was clear, a collection of white orbs had appeared in the middle of the back of Sunset. The whitelighter surveyed his surroundings, taking notice of the drowned demon on the pavement. He walked over to the lifeless body, kneeling over the dead demon. He gently placed his long hands on the corpse's chest. And with another flurry of white lights, the whitelighter and the demon was gone.

**All righty then. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This was my first time writing a demon attack, so please tell me how I did with it. I hope you'll stick around with the story. I will be getting back into writing and to tell you what's to come with our mermaid…Please review right down there. Thank you.**


End file.
